


Of Ultimate Destiny

by puck1919



Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, smash bros ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: From r/WritingPrompts: [EU] You are one of the characters who was not picked to be in Smash Bros, accepting defeat you are about to retreat back into your game world, when suddenly Kirby stops you...
Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031238
Kudos: 1





	Of Ultimate Destiny

Amy and Tails were excited to cheer Sonic on in the tournament (it was all in good fun, of course, and it helped that the Mario Brothers didn’t win every time). They were startled, then, to show up at the arena and see that the only one there, out of either audience or participant, was Kirby. The wildcard fighter looked to Amy and Tails and started to cry, sitting on the ground in the middle of the fighting platform. Amy rushed over to him.

“What’s the matter, Kirby?” she asked. “Where is everyone?”

Kirby pointed up to the sky. In the distance, Amy could see a glowing mass of wings, wrapped around an indistinguishable shape.

“What is that thing?” Tails asked.

“I don’t know,” Amy said.

A burst of light shot out from the being and plummeted to the ground, bursting in front of them on the arena. When the light died, Sonic was standing there.

But it wasn’t really Sonic was it? Amy knew that it looked like him, but his quills were all gray and his eyes glowed a blood red. He almost looked more like Shadow than Sonic.

Kirby wiped his eyes and stood up, facing the not-Sonic, the dark Sonic. He motioned for Amy and Tails to join him.

“Are we really doing this?” Tails asked.

“I think we have to if we want to help our friends,” Amy said, pulling out her hammer.

Sonic ran towards them and the fight began.

* * *

Blue was used to losing to Red and Green. He figured one of these days the Mario Brothers would let him compete— he was a former Pokémon League Champion, after all, that had to count for something. He was about to head home when the pink not-Pokémon orb thing stopped him, trying to pull him back to the arena.

“Dude, what do you want?” he asked. “I already said ‘Smell you later’— that means I’m out!”

The thing was persistent, he’d give it that. And also a lot stronger than it looked, it managed to pull him back to the entrance of the fighting platform.

“Get off me!”

He pushed the thing back. It stumbled, then stood up, pointing to the arena. Red and Green were there, but not quite. The way they were standing, the way they looked, it was like a Ghost Pokémon attempting to imitate them. The two sent out similarly off versions of Charizard and Venusaur. Blue grinned.

“I mean, if you insist… Blastoise! Rhydon! I choose you!”

* * *

The Champions had been summoned by the one Zelda had called ‘Kirby’ to a colosseum of some sort. The princess stood before them, as well as Link and Ganondorf. They did not seem to be themselves.

“I’m not sure what you’re saying, little brother,” Daruk said to Kirby, who chittered at them very quickly, pointing to the three.

“Something has taken a hold of Link and the princess,” Revali said.

“And Ganondorf,” Mipha added.

“No, he usually looks like that,” Urbosa said.

Kirby continued to chitter frantically, then pointed up at the sky at a glowing mass of wings.

“That can’t be good,” Revali said.

“I’m guessing we have to go through these three before we can get to stopping that,” Daruk said. “What do you say, ladies?”

Urbosa’s gaze was fixed on Ganondorf, and the air crackled.

“It would be my pleasure,” she said, drawing her scimitar.


End file.
